


早起 2020.03

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. EB. 預警
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	早起 2020.03

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.03  
> 極短篇

我比他早起時，我會先看著他可愛的睡臉十分鐘，然後捏一捏他的鼻子，吻下他的唇後下床洗漱。  
  
我比他早起時，我會為他泡好一杯熱拿鐵，然後做個三明治，裡面夾著生菜、火腿跟一顆半熟荷包蛋。  
然後我會走回房間叫醒他，跟我在一起後，他很常賴床，就像個小孩一樣喜歡撒嬌。  
  
我會將他抱去浴室洗漱，幫他刷牙洗臉吹頭髮，雖然他媽媽說過別太寵他，但是他太可愛了，偶爾幾次還是可以的。  
  
之後將他抱到餐桌前，幫他切好三明治，期待他入口時的反應。  
  
但當我看著他在餐桌前一動也不動的時侯。  
  
我就該明白了。  
  
我之所以能比他早起，  
是因為他再也起不來了。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
